The Koplak Day
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: bacaa aja udaaaaahhhh :D


**.**

**The Koplak Day**

**Rated : T=(?)**

**Genre : kagak tau ah-_-**

**Cast : Baekyeol Couple yang Cellaloeh sengkleQ *authorngalay**

**Author : Sintia zahra mujaranti a.k.a BabyChanBaekYeol**

**Lenght : OneShoot aje,, Pegel gue ngetiknye -_-**

**Desclaimer : ini epep punya gue,dan Chanyeol milik gue sendiri!, iyain aja udah.**

**.**

**The Koplak Day**

**.**

**Warning !, bahasa nya nista Sekaleeh**

**.**

**Warning lageh !, sedia kresek ama obat mual ._.**

**.**

**.**

"Muka lo kenape Baek ?"

"Kesiram baygon. Udeh tau gue ngantuk. pake nanya lagi lo."

"Yakan kalii aja gitu lo kurang Waras..."

"Maksud lo ?"

"Kali aja lo sengaja gitu nyiramin Baygon ke muka lo."

"Kupret lo,Yeol."

BaekHyun Manyun,ChanYeol ikut-ikutan manyun juga.

"kok lo ikut-ikutan manyun sih ?"

"Lah elo ngapain manyun ?"

Sekarang BaekHyun Majuin bibirnya ampe 25 cm, Cendol-coret-ChanYeol ngakak ampe sakit gigi-coretlagi-sakit perut

"Ngga enak amat punya sahabat kayak lo." Mendadak Chanyeol kagak bisa ngomong, entahlah, Mungkin dia sakit gigi beneran.

"Trus lo maunya gue ngapain ?" Sekarang ChanYeol mulai serius

"Yang pertama," BaekHyun nodong ChanYeol pake jari telunjuk nya yang lentik itu, "Jangan bangunin gue pas shubuh-shubuh gini,"

ChanYeol Nepis jari telunjuk nya BaekHyun "Kagak usah nodong juga Bek.."

"Yang kedua," BaekHyun nambahin jari tengah nya biar jadi angka 2, "jangan manggil gue bebek, Park Cendol basi."

ChanYeol nyatuin alis nya "laaah,, Pan nama lo BaekHyun,, Jadi gue panggil Bebek jga masih nyambung kan.. daripada lo gue panggil sukamto."

BaekHyun nepok jidat "Yang terakhir," BaekHyun nambahin jari manis nya biar jadi angka 3, "jangan suka niru-niru Lay."

"Lay ?, Sape tuh ?" ChanYeol miringin kepala nya sambil masang muka watados

BaekHyun nepok jidat lagi "Lay !, Lo ngga tau Lay ?, Itu tuh member yang punya dimple, dan satu-satu nya member Exo yang lemot !,Tau kan ?"

_Dan Author ditendang ke segtiga bermuda ama lay_

Chanyeol mikir keras, Keraaaaaaaaaas banget, sampe ngalahin beton kerasnye

Akhir nya setelah 59 menit 99 detik mikir, ChanYeol ngebuka matanya sambil nyengir.. Sungguh Loading nya mengkhawatirkan sangat-_-

ChanYeol Ngejentikin jari "Lay itu,, Nama keripik kentang yang di produksi di indonesia kan ?"

BaekHyun Mulai kesel banget,Makin lama Otak nya ChanYeol makin error. Dari semalem ChanYeol emang rada2 kagak waras jga sih. BaekHyun yang masih ngantuk dikarenakan suruhan sahabat tersayang sekaligus ternyebelin itu minta ketemuan PUKUL 4.30 PAGI di belakang rumah nya Chanyeol, Mau ngapaiiin coba.

"Itu Lays pe'a !, Lay itu ibarat Otak lo yang kadang kayak komputer pentium 1 ,Udeh ah,, Capek gue ngecepres ama lu,Yeol. Udah kan, Gue ngantuk berat nih.. Gue mau Bobo Ganteng dulu" BaekHyun nguap lebar kek kudanil.

_Author disiram eyeliner seember ama BaekHyun_

"Apa hubungan nya sama Komputer Pentium 1 Baek ?" BaekHyun mulai Frustasi sama Chanyeol, Belom lagi rasa ngantuk nya yang sangat besar. BaekHyun Perlahan mulai depresi.

"Komputer pentium 1 itu lemott,sama Kayak Lay.. Jadi jangan di tiru yah. Hoamhh~~" Kata BaekHyun lalu nguap untuk kesekian kalinya

"Ohhh,, Jadi gue ngga boleh lemot,Gitu ?"

"..."

"BaekHyun ?,Baek-, yaelahh die molorr -,-" Chanyeol berkata begitu nista nya begitu ngelirik BaekHyun yang udah tidur lelaaaaapppp banget...

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, BaekHyun bangun dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan,, Mata yang bengkak,Iler nya yang menjuntai di sudut bibir kanan nya, belum lagi pagi nya yang indah harus dirusak oleh tetangga sekaligus Sahabat sekaligus Musuh nya.

Sungguh Ironis.

BaekHyun Mengambil ponsel nya yang panjangnya hampir menyamai Talenan dan sudah hampir rusak karna dia terlalu semangat neken-neken tombol nya. kerusakan paling parah berada di keypad tanda seru. 25 pesan, 18 panggilan tidak terjawab,dan dari nomor yang sama.

Chanyeol.

Yaaaa,, Chanyeol yang ngirim sms dan panggilan sebanyak itu. BaekHyun Mikir bentar, beberapa menit kemudian muncul banyak kata "apa" di otak nya.

_Apa dia sakit ?_

_Apa otak nya kemasukan badak ?_

_Apa dia Ketiban pesawat ?_

_Apa dia abis kejedot gunung everest_

_Apa kabel otak nya konslet ?_

_Apa dia kurang baygon ?_

Dan masih banyak lagi kata "apa" dalam otak nya.

Ya gimana ngga heran coba ?, Seekor-coret-Seorang Park Chanyeol tumben-tumbenan ngirimin dia sms SEBANYAK ini. Dan tumben-tumben nya dia nelfon, Biasa nya kan dia ngiktin iklan di Tv : HEMMMAAATTTT...

Dan BaekHyun langsung kena serangan jantung pas baca sms dari dari chanyeol :

SMS 1 : HAI

SMS 2 : BAEKHYUN

SMS 3 : SAHABAT

SMS 4 : YANG

SMS 5 : PALING

SMS 6 : GUE

SMS 7 : SAYANG

SMS 8 : UDAH

SMS 9 : BANGUN

SMS 10 : BELOM

SMS 11 : ?

SMS 12 : LIAT

SMS 13 : MATAHARI

SMS 14 : TERBIT

SMS 15 : YUKK

SMS 16 : ? ^^

...(sms-sms yang lain nyamasih menjadi sebuah misteri...)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Percakapan pagi tadi, Otak ChanYeol jadi nambah Korslet plus dipenuhi permintaan-permintaan yang agak ekstrim menurut BaekHyun, kayak Minta ketemuan jam 4.30 pagi, Minta ditemenin keliling2 sekolah, Sms-sms yang masih bertebaran di hp nya,belom lagi Permintaan ChanYeol yang ngajak BaekHyun ke makam.. BaekHyun jadi agak ragu buat nemuin ChanYeol.. Gile aje, BaekHyun kan masih 19 tahun,, belom nikah pula, masa iye dah diajak mati ama si Chanyeol..

Jelas aja BaekHyun lumayan Merinding.

BaekHyun yang lagi nyapu halaman depan rumah nya sambil joget2 Growl secara pelan2. bulu kuduk nya merinding seketika, entah kenapa, Dia ngerasa ada yang ngedeketin dia secara perlahan...

"BaekHyun !"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" BaekHyun lari,Bukan Lari Normal, tapi malah lari muter-muter gajelas sambil tereak-tereak plus nutup kuping nya. padahal kan yang manggil dia si ChanYeol.

kampret.

Sementara ChanYeol masih cengo bin Bengong ngeliat kelakuan sahabat tersayang nya yang lebih ngga normal dari dia langsung narik tangan BaekHyun yang lagi megang sapu, Alhasil :

BLETAAAAKKK!

"WADAAAAWWW!" Chanyeol ngejerit sambil megangin kepalanya yang berasa kyak mau kebelah dua gara2 ulah BaekHyun yang mukul kagak pake perasaan

"Lo mau bikin pala gue kebelah jadi dua kayak semangka,hah ?!" Chanyeol melototin BaekHyun sambil megang kepala nya. BaekHyun langsung nutup mulut nya yang nganga. Trus refleks ngelus-ngelus kepala nya ChanYeol.

"Ma..Maafin Gue Yeol,, Gue ngga sengaja.." kata BaekHyun pelan, pelaaaaaaannnnn banget.

ChanYeol bengong. Sakit di kepala nya langsung lenyap seketika. Ngga tau kenapa, dada chanYeol dag-dig-dug ngga karuan. Padahal BaekHyun udah sering ngelakuin hal ini padanya,tapi kali ini ada yang beda. dicurigai bahwa si Chanyeol kena serangan jantung mendadak

AHEM.

JATUH CINTA NIH YEEEEE.

"I...Iya,, Eng..engga papa kok.." Katanya Gugup. BaekHyun masih ngelus-ngelus kepala nya Chanyeol dengan Muka yang Merah merona karna malu dan detak jantung nya yang ngge normal. Dia ngerasa Bersalah banget,, maka nya hari ini dia mau nurutin semua permintaan ChanYeol. termasuk kemakam juga.

CIYE.

SAMA-SAMA JATUH CINTE NIH YEEEE.

_Author ditendang karna dianggap terlalu berisik._

_abaikan dialog yang ini, Back to Story,Okeh ? ;)_

BaekHyun langsung ngambil sapu yang dia pake buat nyapu tadi -plus ngegetok kepala nya Chanyeol-

"Gue naro sapu dulu ya, Yeol." Baekhyun ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih bengong dan rada bingung sama perasaan nya sendiri.

Semenit kemudian, BaekHyun keluar sambil bawa bunga.

"ngapain lo bwa bunga ?" tanya ChanYeol. BaekHyun Senyum. ChanYeol mabuk kepayang seketika.

"kata nya mau ziarah..." Kata BaekHyun, ChanYeol ngangguk-nganngguk

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, Ini Makam Mbah lo ?" Tanya BaekHyun. Yaaa,, mereka berdua lagi Jongkok di depan Makam yang bertuliskan Gusti Putra Krisdayanto. Ya, Makam indonesia.

"Sembarangan Lu, Baek."

"Yakan gue nanya.. Lagian sapa suruh nama nya sama..." kata BaekHyun Watados

"Sama darimane nye sih Byun Bebek... -,-" kata Chanyeol sambil ngelap keringet.

"Sama-sama Katro,, sama-sama Ndeso,, Ehehehe :D" BaekHyun nyengir Ciptadent -karna nyengir pepsodent sudah terlalu MainStream"

"Kampret Lu." Chanyeol mulai ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Terus ini makam siape,Yeol ?" Kata BaekHyun yang kadar ke-kepo-an nya udah tingkat Tinggi,, Setinggi Kris Exo + ChangMin TVXQ

"Mana gue Tau.. gue jug kagak kenal ama nih makam"

Alis BaekHyun Nyatu "Lah terus ngapain kita ziarah kesini Yeol ?"

ChanYeol Natap BaekHyun sambil nyengir "Kagak tau,, gue kepengen aje ziarah ke makam ini. Lagipula makam nya ngga pernah di kunjungin kayak nya."

"Elu tau darimane ?" BaekHyun masang _Puppy Eyes _- nya ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol berasa melayang-layang.

"Keliatan laaah,, Makam nya ngga keurus, Tanah nya tandus gini. pasti ngga ada yang pernah ngunjungin. kasian kan, Coba aje elu digituin, Pasti nyesek kan.." Jelas Bapak Guru ChanYeol panjang kali lebar samadengan luas.

BaekHyun Senyum Sumringah denger kata-kata bijak nya ChanYeol yang Mndadak keluar dari Mulut nya ChanYeol.

Akhir-Akhir ini BaekHyun jadi kepengen banget Meluk ChanYeol.

SUISUIIIT.

BYUN BEBEK JATUH CINTA AMA PARK CENDOL^^V

BaekHyun terharu. bukan, bukan terharu gara-gara kata2 bijak nya ChanYeol, Tapi karna dia mendadak denger lagu Loving You-nya Suju Kry.

Itu ulah Tuan Gsti Putra Krisdayanto. Itu diluar Kuasa Athor.

"Ngga usah terharu gitu,Baek," kata ChanYeol sambil Ngusap air mata nya BaekHyun, "Kita pulang aja Yuk.." ChanYeol narik tangan nya BaekHyun.

"Ehiya,, tadi yang ngebawa gue masuk siapa ?" Tanya BaekHyun. Mereka lagi jalan menuju ke rumah mereka.

"Gue lah,, Buset Baek, Berat lo nambah kilo ye ?. berat banget gilee." chanyeol ngegerutu sama BaekHyun

"Lo tu darimane ?"

"yaiyalah gue tau,, Gue kan pernah ngegendong elu. Lupa ye ?"

BaekHyun inget. Waktu itu mereka lagi tanding Bola bekel, yang kalah harus ngegendong yang menang. Berhubung si ChanYeol kagak bisa maen Bola bekel jadi dia yang kalah. Dan dia harus ngegendong BaekHyun keliling2 halaman belakang nya BaekHyun. Itupun BaekHyun hars ngancem ChanYeol pake Kecoak Dulu baru Si ChanYeol Mau.

BaekHyun Ngga akan ngelupain kenangan indah itu.

"Gue ngga akan Ngelupain Kenangan Itu Yeol,, Tenang aja."

ChanYeol Berhenti sebentar, Lalu mikir. Apa ini saat yang tepat bat nyatain perasaan nya ke BaekHyun?

BENERKAN?

CIYE CIYE CIYEEEEEE.

"Ehm,Baek.. pas gue ngegendong lo masuk ke kamar. Gue ngga sengaja ngeliat memo ama Foto di HandPhone lo.."

.

DEG!

.

BaekHyun berasa kayak di samber petir.

Dia berenti jalan sambil melotot.

"Gue ngga nyangka.. Selama ini Elo.."

"Eh !,, itu ngga kayak yang lo bayangin!, Gue cuma iseng2 aja bikin surat cinta ke elo. Dan Masalah Foto-foto, Wajar kan klo gue nyimpen Foto sahabat gue sendiri?,yakan ?" BaekHyun panik.

"Udah ngaku aja klo lo Naksir ama Gue Baek.."

"kepedean lo, yeol." BaekHyun muli bercucuran keringat.

"Itu bukti nya lo ampe bikin surat Cinta Buat gue.. trus Pake ngedit2 Foto kita berdua pula..."

"Itu ngga bener, Yeol!"

"ngaku aja napa sih..."

ChanYeol jalan ngeduluin BaekHyun. BaekHyun Frustasi. Dia bener-bener lupa klo dia abis ngetik memo dan ngedit foto mereka berdua. Dan parah nya handphone nya BaekHyun ngga di proteksi PassWord.

BaekHyun malu berat.

Rahasia nya ketauan.

ChanYeol tiba2 balik badan.

"Elo masih ngga mau ngaku ?'

BaekHyun udah meraaaaaaaah banget muka nya. Dia ngga bisa ngomong apa2 lagi. Dia malu banget.

ChanYeol Senyum. "Padahal Perasaan gue ke elo sama kayak perasaan elo ke gue.."

.

.

BaekHyun Melotot, lalu tersenyum.

ChanYeol membka lebar tangan Nya. Lalu Refleks BaekHyun Lari meluk chanyeol.

.

.

**The End :D**


End file.
